The invention relates to a tool, in particular an abrasive cutting-off machine, having a cutting tool a protective hood, an adjusting handle and an injection device.
Tools in the form of abrasive cutting-off machines are sufficiently well-known. Abrasive cutting-off machines can be operated by a user in different ways. In manual operation, the abrasive cutting-off machine is gripped by the user by way of two handles. To cut short lines, the user then has to carry and guide the abrasive cutting-off machine by way of the handles. In particular for cutting long lines or expansion joints in floor coverings, manual operation requires too much effort and is thus unsuitable. The abrasive cutting-off machine can, however, be mounted on a guiding carriage for this purpose. The guiding carriage relieves the user of the need to carry the abrasive cutting-off machine. In cutting operation, i.e. carriage operation, but also in manual operation, flying dust and chips develop. The swirled-up dust is damaging to health if it gets into the user's lungs. To reduce the development of dust, it is known in principle, for example from DE 20 2004 000 416 U1, to spray water onto the cutting wheel. For this purpose, a water supply system with polyurethane hoses (PU hoses) and quick T and L screw connections is provided on the protective hood. In manual operation, the PU hose is connected to a pressure water tank. Pressures exceeding 5 bar may occur in the hose. In carriage operation, a water tank is arranged above the abrasive cutting-off machine and supplies the water supply system with falling water. In both operating modes of the abrasive cutting-off machine, assembly of the water supply system is time-consuming and costly in terms of material.
The protective hoods of abrasive cutting-off machines can be adjusted in their angular position by rotating them about the axis of rotation of the cutoff wheel. For this purpose, an adjusting handle is provided on the protective hood.
The object of the present invention is to provide a water supply system for an abrasive cutting-off machine which can be assembled more quickly.
The object is achieved in the case of a tool of the generic type, in particular an abrasive cutting-off machine, in that an injection and adjusting handle comprises the injection device and the adjusting handle.